Le secret de l'ordre
by As de pic
Summary: Harry se retrouve coincé au quartier de l'ordre toute les fin de semaine.Il en apprends sur Albus et peu-être même un peu trop.


Le secret de l'ordre  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry s'ennuyait tout seul à Privet Drive, quand il entendit  
  
Hedwige arriver. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était  
  
partit porter une lettre à Ron. Celui-ci lui avait réécrit qu'il  
  
ne pourrait les rejoindre au quartier de l'ordre du phénix,  
  
que lorsque Dumbledore arriverait, car celui-ci était partit  
  
depuis le jour ou il s'était combattu avec Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry était très déçu de cette réponse car il voulait à tout  
  
prix retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Dans une semaine, s'il n'avait pas de nouvelle il partirait  
  
avec ses choses jusqu'au quartier de l'ordre. Au même  
  
moment où il songeait à cela un hibou petit duc entra dans  
  
la pièce. Il ouvrit la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry je suis désolé de t'avoir encore une fois obligé  
  
de rester chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais maintenant tu  
  
sait pourquoi. Moi et Remus viendront te chercher dès  
  
demain à 11h00 du soir.  
  
Encore désolé.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Le lendemain Harry avertit Vernon de son départ. Celui-ci  
  
un peu mécontent lui donna l'autorisation. Harry décida  
  
d'aller se promener dans le parc pour se désennuyer. Arrivé  
  
au parc il vit Dudley et sa gang d'ami se battre contre un  
  
jeune. Harry arriva en courant pour le secourir mais deux  
  
des copain de Dudley était déjà près pour l'arrêter. Harry  
  
fonça et réussit à se dégager des deux brutes qui essayaient  
  
de le retenir. Il fonça droit sur Dudley et lui donna la plus  
  
grosse gifle qu'il lui ai jamais donné. Même Harry étonné  
  
de son coup vit tombé Dudley par terre, il gisait là  
  
inconscient. Le petit garçon était partit avant que Harry ait  
  
pu lui parler. Harry se retourna vers son cousin et vit qu'il  
  
était déjà partit avec sa bande. Il était probablement partit  
  
embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui l'oncle  
  
Vernon L'attendait dans le salon avec Dudley. Harry  
  
décida d'affronter son oncle car de toute façon il partait le  
  
soir même.  
  
Quand il entra Dudley le dévisagea et l'oncle Vernon lui dit  
  
de s'asseoir d'un ton brusque. Harry obéit. L'oncle Vernon,  
  
furieux lui demanda des explication. Harry expliqua du  
  
début à la fin en se faisant souvent interrompre par Dudley  
  
qui le traitait de menteur. Après les explication, l'oncle  
  
Vernon l'envoya dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que  
  
Dumbledore et Lupin viennent le chercher. Le soir venu,  
  
Harry rassembla ses affaires pour se préparer à sortir. Lupin  
  
et Dumbledore sonnèrent à la porte à 11h00 précise.  
  
Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Il avait apporté un portoloin  
  
pour ne pas que Harry aie à utiliser son balai, un des seuls  
  
souvenirs qui lui restait de son parrain. Harry décida que  
  
dès qu'il serait au chemin de traverse il s'achèterait un  
  
nouveau balai. Il avait déjà en tête une ou deux idées de se  
  
qu'il voulait. Soit un Nimbus 2006 ou soit un éclair de feu  
  
2 mais se dernier choix lui coûterais probablement plus  
  
cher. Le mieux était d'attendre jusque là. Bon, il est temps  
  
d'y aller dit Dumbledore. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche un  
  
stylo, Harry et Lupin prirent les bagages de Harry et  
  
touchèrent le stylo. Aussitôt, le portoloin les menèrent  
  
jusqu'au quartier général.  
  
Dumbledore lui demanda d'aller retrouver Hermione et  
  
Ron dans le salon. Harry l'écouta et rejoignit ses deux  
  
amis. En arrivant dans le salon il vit Ron montrer à  
  
Hermione son nouveau jeu de quiditch miniature. Harry fut  
  
très étonné de la manœuvre d'Hermione qui venait juste de  
  
commencer à jouer, même Ron qui était un très bon joueur  
  
en fut étonné. Hermione venait de faire gagner son équipe  
  
en attrapant le vif d'or et en même temps en lançant le  
  
souaffle dans l'anneau du centre. Ron et Hermione le  
  
saluèrent et Ron l'invita à prendre sa place. Harry accepta  
  
mais lui aussi perdit contre Hermione. Ron un peu déçu  
  
disait que c'était la chance du débutant. Harry monta ses  
  
choses dans sa chambre et ils allèrent tous se coucher. Ron  
  
un peu endormi lança un bonne nuit distrait à Harry.  
  
Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla il aperçut un  
  
petit hibou qui jouait sur son lit. Coq dit Ron. Ne dérange  
  
pas Harry. Harry se leva et descendit avec Ron. Hermione  
  
les attendait déjà pour aller jouer. Pour petit déjeuner il y  
  
avait des toasts, du yogourt et aussi du bacon et des œufs.  
  
Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de  
  
Mme Weasley et de Tonks. Tonks avait les cheveux  
  
mauve et une petite face un peu rigolote. Dumbledore se  
  
leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Celui-ci se leva et  
  
suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la chambre de se dernier.  
  
Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, Harry s'assit su  
  
une chaise en regardant la chambre. Il y avait des photo et  
  
des peinture de tous les directeurs précédents. Le lit de  
  
baldaquin était rougeâtre et les fenêtres étaient immense,  
  
elle ne reflétaient pas dehors mais de bon souvenirs.  
  
Harry aperçut un étudiant demander conseil à Dumbledore  
  
du temps ou il était encore professeur. Le visage de l'élève  
  
lui était étrangement familier. Harry se questionnait quand  
  
le professeur Dumbledore l'interpella : Harry, tu sais que tu  
  
vas devoir passer la plupart de tes fins de semaines ici? Oui  
  
professeur répondit Harry. Donc maintenant je vais te  
  
donner ton horaire que tu feras toute les fins de semaine.  
  
Ton horaire s'affiche pour les deux prochaines fins de  
  
semaine et elle va s'afficher au fur et à mesure que le temps  
  
avance. Le samedi matin tu auras congé mais le reste de la  
  
fin de semaine seras très chargée. 


End file.
